


Menstrual Hell

by Cake_Factory



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cake_Factory/pseuds/Cake_Factory
Summary: Male Servant di Chaldea dan Fujimaru Ritsuka yang sedang menderita karena haid. Bisakah mereka menghadapi segala tingkah Ritsuka karena haid?
Relationships: Arthur Pendragon | Saber/Gudako
Kudos: 8





	Menstrual Hell

Pagi ini Ritsuka bangun dalam keadaan pinggang yang teramat sakit. Meski sudah memastikan posisi tidurnya semalam agar tidak bangun dalam keadaan pegal, pagi ini tetap saja pinggangnya sakit. Bahkan setelah melakukan peregangan ringan di dalam kamar, rasa pegal di pinggangnya masih belum hilang.

Mungkin lelah, pikirnya.

Satu minggu terakhir ini Ritsuka terus melakukan perburuan demi mendapatkan item. Masih banyak dari para servant-nya yang butuh item agar bisa meningkatkan kekuatan tempurnya. Wajar jika hari ini dia merasa pegal, karena selama satu minggu ini Ritsuka ingat kalau sama sekali tidak memberikan waktu libur pada dirinya sendiri.

“Selamat pagi, Senpai.” Suara Mashu terdengar setelah pintu kamarnya terbuka. Pakaiannya masih kasual dengan jaket yang biasa dia kenakan. “Umm, Senpai, bagaimana kalau hari ini—”

“Oh, ya, Mashu. Hari ini mungkin hari terakhir kita berburu. Besok aku ingin libur. Badanku sudah mulai pegal,” selanya tanpa menunggu Mashu menyelesaikan kalimat. Kini Ritsuka sedang melakukan gerakan untuk sedikit menghilangkan pegal di pinggangnya. Menyebalkan, rasa sakitnya tak mau hilang.

“Bagaimana kalau mulai istirahat hari ini saja? Atau setidaknya kutemani Senpai ke klinik setelah sarapan nanti.”

“Bicara apa kau? Aku masih sehat, kok. Lihat, ‘kan? Aku tidak terluka.” Ritsuka mulai merentangkan tangan, lantas mengangkat piyama sampai perut, bermaksud memperlihatkan kalau di sana tidak ada perban sama sekali. Tubuhnya benar-benar bersih dari luka baru kali ini. Memangnya apa yang membuat Mashu berpikir harus mengajaknya periksa ke klinik?

“Ah, apa kau khawatir aku kelelahan? Yah, memang agak capek, tapi aku yakin bisa bertahan hari ini. Aku mau ganti baju dulu, supaya bisa berangkat lebih cepat dan pulangnya juga tidak terlalu terlambat. Mashu, kau mau keluar atau membantuku ganti baju?” Setelah bicara panjang lebar dan tak memberikan kesempatan Mashu untuk bicara, Ritsuka kini malah menggodanya sembari memasang senyum usil.

Mashu yang sedikit terkejut karena pertanyaan terakhir dari Ritsuka, hanya berkedip beberapa kali dengan rona merah tipis di pipinya. “Ka-kalau begitu kutunggu di ruang makan, Senpai.”

* * *

**FGO (c) Delight Works, Nasu Kinoko, etc.**

* * *

Di ruangan _rayshift_ , Mashu masih beberapa kali berusaha mengajak Ritsuka ke klinik untuk melakukan pemeriksaan. Ritsuka sendiri jelas tidak mau karena merasa dirinya baik-baik saja. Lagipula, dia sedang tidak ingin membuang waktu dengan pergi ke klinik, karena Ritsuka ingin perburuan hari ini selesai lebih awal.

Setelah beberapa saat, setelah dirasa Mashu mulai melupakan idenya mengajak Ritsuka ke klinik, kini dia malah sedikit _memaksa_ Ritsuka mengganti _mystic code_ yang dia pakai. Ritsuka sendiri yang sudah nyaman dengan _mystic code_ -nya sekarang, jelas menolak. Jelas-jelas dia ingin terlihat sedikit feminin dengan rok selutut berwarna biru, karena servant lain yang akan menemani mereka hari ini adalah Arthur. Harusnya Mashu sudah paham akan hal itu, tapi kenapa dia masih ngotot menyuruhnya ganti?

Ritsuka yang kesal diam-diam merutuk dalam hati, memutuskan untuk tidak bicara pada Mashu hari ini. Menurutnya Mashu terlalu berlebihan karena dengan tanpa alasan melarangnya memakai ini itu.

“Senpai, semuanya sudah siap. Ayo—”

Tanpa menunggu Mashu selesai bicara, Ritsuka sudah melengos dan membuang muka. Alisnya sedikit tertaut, menandakan suasana hatinya yang sedang buruk. Bibirnya juga sedikit dimajukan, tampak seperti bocah 5 tahun yang sedang merajuk pada orang tuanya.

Mashu hanya menghela napas. Kalau sudah seperti ini, dia jelas tak bisa melakukan apapun. Dia bahkan berani bertaruh kalau Ritsuka nanti akan mengabaikannya, serta tidak peduli dengan apapun yang dia katakan. Dia hanya bisa berdoa agar perburuan hari ini berjalan lancar tanpa adanya masalah besar.

“Da Vinci-chan, cepat,” desak Ritsuka dengan nada kesal.

Da Vinci yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya berkedip sembari menatap Mashu, meminta penjelasan lewat tatapan matanya. Mashu hanya mengangkat kedua tangannya sebatas dada, meminta Da Vinci tenang dan tidak perlu khawatir. Sementara Arthur di sebelahnya masih bertanya-tanya. Ada banyak tanda tanya di atas kepalanya, namun dia memutuskan tetap diam sampai mereka selesai melakukan _rayshift_ menuju Babylonia.

...

“Master, masih sanggup?” tanya pemuda pirang di sebelahnya sembari berlari dari kejaran Ugallu ketiga yang mereka temukan hari ini. Sebenarnya selain mereka sudah kejar-kejaran dalam waktu lama, Arthur bertanya juga karena khawatir dengan pakaian yang dikenakan Ritsuka. Dengan rok sepanjang itu, apakah tidak akan menimbulkan masalah saat digunakan berlari seperti ini? Sejauh ini, Ritsuka masih bisa berlari tanpa terjatuh karena roknya sendiri. Tapi setelah beberapa saat, mau tak mau Arthur pun jadi khawatir.

“Jangan khawatir! Sudah biasa!” serunya tanpa menoleh sama sekali. Senyuman masih tampak di wajahnya yang mulai kelelahan. Aneh, biasanya dalam waktu selama ini, Ritsuka masih merasa sanggup melakukan apapun selama beberapa jam ke depan. Tapi kenapa sekarang dia mulai merasa lelah dan agak lemas? Ditambah lagi nyeri di pinggangnya sejak baru bangun tidur belum sepenuhnya hilang sekarang.

Begitu melihat batu besar di depannya, Ritsuka langsung menoleh pada Arthur dan kembali berseru, “Arthur, tolong!”

Mengerti apa yang dimaksud, dia hanya mengangguk dan berhenti berlari, lantas berbalik. Ritsuka sendiri tidak ikut berhenti dan langsung berlindung di balik batu besar. Di sampingnya ada Mashu dengan tameng yang siap melindunginya kapan saja. Namun karena rasa kesalnya yang tersisa pada Mashu, Ritsuka tetap tidak mengajaknya bicara.

Sembari bersembunyi di balik batu besar, Ritsuka menunggu Arthur dan Mashu menyelesaikan pertarungan mereka dengan Ugallu. Dia masih bersandar pada batu sambil mengatur napas, saat Ritsuka merasakan sedikit nyeri pada perut bagian bawahnya. Dalam sekejap, dia menahan napas.

Jantungnya berdetak kencang karena tanda-tanda yang dirasakannya saat ini adalah awal mula dari bencana. Ritsuka lantas perlahan menggerakkan kedua pahanya, tanpa henti berharap kalau apa yang ditakutkannya tidak terjadi. Sayangnya, mimpi buruk sudah jadi kenyataan, dan wajah Ritsuka pucat seketika.

Dia bahkan tidak tahu sejak kapan Ugallu di sana berhasil ditumpas karena Ritsuka sekarang jelas tidak fokus. Bahkan suara Arthur yang memanggilnya saja membuat Ritsuka berteriak kaget.

“Kau baik-baik saja, Master?” tanya Arthur yang turut kaget serta jadi khawatir melihat masternya yang kini berubah pucat.

“A-ah, tidak—tidak ada apa-apa, kok. Ha-hahaha. A-aku agak capek. Bagaimana kalau kita pulang saja?” Ritsuka tergagap. Dia jelas sangat tidak berharap bencana ini menimpanya saat sedang bersama Arthur! Demi menutupi keadaannya yang jelas-jelas membuat dua orang lainnya curiga, Ritsuka buru-buru bangkit dan berjalan menjauh sembari menghubungi Da Vinci.

Sementara itu Arthur yang masih berdiri di tempat, sedikit tersentak ketika melihat ada noda darah di pakaian Ritsuka. Dia buru-buru menyusul, tak peduli dengan Mashu yang memanggil, meminta Arthur untuk menunggu.

“Master! Kau terluka?”

“Eh? Aku baik-baik saja—”

“Tapi kau berdarah.”

Mendengarnya, iris coklat Ritsuka membelalak. Wajahnya memerah hingga telinga, dan dia langsung jatuh terduduk di atas tanah. Kedua tangannya kini diletakkan di belakang, berusaha menutupi noda darah di sana, yang tak tahu sudah ada di sana sejak kapan.

Ritsuka jelas sangat malu. Bahkan kini air mata sudah timbul di pelupuknya dan siap meleleh kapan saja. Sayangnya Arthur, sebagai lelaki yang awam dengan hal-hal seperti itu, malah bertanya lagi, “Apakah sakit?” Sebagai perempuan yang merasa harga dirinya jatuh karena _bencana kecil_ , Ritsuka semakin menangis. Air matanya menetes melewati dagunya, tak tahu harus menyembunyikan wajahnya di mana.

Sebelum Arthur bicara lebih jauh dan membuat Ritsuka semakin ingin melenyapkan diri, Mashu buru-buru menginterupsi dan mengajaknya ‘bicara’ di tempat yang agak jauh dari Ritsuka sekarang. Mashu yang menjelaskan pun sedikit malu-malu karena merasa itu adalah hal yang agak ... aneh jika dibicarakan pada laki-laki.

Sebaliknya, Arthur masih terlihat tenang setelah mendapat penjelasan dari _Shielder_ yang ikut bersama mereka. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, dia langsung melepas _cape_ pendek miliknya seraya berjalan mendekat pada Ritsuka yang kini sudah membenamkan wajahnya dengan lengan karena malu.

“Maaf, Master, pakailah _cape_ ini untuk sementara. Meski agak pendek, tapi kurasa masih bisa menutupi.” Tanpa meminta persetujuan, dia langsung memasangkan di pinggang Ritsuka.

Di lain sisi, Ritsuka hanya diam. Jelas dia tak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana. Mana mungkin dia meminjam _cape_ milik raja untuk menutupi noda haid di roknya? Bagaimana jika _cape_ itu juga terkena noda darahnya?! Namun jika tidak dipakai untuk menutupi, jelas Ritsuka tidak akan berani berjalan-jalan sambil memamerkan noda darahnya!

“Master, ayo kembali. Da Vinci-chan pasti sudah selesai dengan persiapannya.” Mashu kembali dan berusaha membantu Ritsuka berdiri. Tak lagi seperti tadi, saat Ritsuka benar-benar mengacuhkan Mashu, kini dia menurut saat Mashu membantunya berdiri. Pinjaman _cape_ dari Arthur pun mau tak mau diterimanya, karena memang sudah tidak ada jalan lain.

Sambil menangis, Ritsuka berjalan menuju tempat awal mereka sampai. Namun postur tubuhnya yang semula masih tegak, semakin lama semakin membungkuk. Kedua tangannya memegangi perut yang semakin lama rasanya semakin tak tertahankan. Rahimnya seolah diiris-iris dengan puluhan pisau, bahkan pahanya sampai terasa kebas.

Air mata Ritsuka masih belum berhenti, dan kini malah semakin deras. Di sela tangisnya, dia berujar pelan, “Sa-sakit ... A—hiks—aku tidak kuat...”

Sampai akhirnya, Ritsuka lagi-lagi bersimpuh di atas tanah. Dengan rasa sakit tak tertahankan, ditambah panas terik Babylonia, Ritsuka pingsan.

**To be continue**

**Author's Note:**

> Inilah akibatnya jika nekat bikin fanfic saat dikejar deadline. Tapi bodo amat endingnya begitu karena mau bikin Arthur part 2 eheh. Dan, ya, sakitnya haid itu khan maeeeenn gilakkk. Sebelum haid sakit pinggang, saat haid juga sakit pinggang. Dismenore kalau parah banget sampai ga bisa jalan. Paling parah ya pingsan. Pokoknya semua penderitaan selama haid ada di sini. Seandainya ada opsi lepas-pasang rahim saat haid kayaknya enak, sih.


End file.
